


Melodia e silenzio

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Consorts - Freeform, Flash Fic, Fluff, Future Fic, Hermaphrodites, Kings & Queens, M/M, Other, Post-Coital, Sensuality, Slash, Smutty Flavour, Thor Feels, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sono i momenti per cui Thor vive.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodia e silenzio

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Melody and silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/620696) by [Melitot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot)



> Legata alla serie _Presso fuochi di campo e troni di re incoronati_ , ma non sapevo dove inserirla; niente EFP, meglio non chiamar ban.  
> Fluff al caramello, perché questi due me lo tirano fuori così #VaiACapire  
> ...Credo che "Valhalla" sia l'eufemismo più scemo che abbia mia usato; ma, insomma, stiamo parlando di Thor nel gaudio post-coitale *si nasconde*
> 
> English Translation on the way!

 

Loki gli cinge il collo con le braccia, occhi fissi nei suoi, respiro sulla sua bocca. Teso e abbandonato. Vincitore e vinto. La sua magnifica contraddizione.  
(E, Norne, lui non se ne salverà mai.)  
Thor lo stringe a sé e gli bacia la gola, lasciando spazio solo alla mano che tiene fra loro, dove sono uniti. Prolungando, delicatamente, il suo piacere. Loki getta la testa all'indietro con un sospiro.  
Gli Jotnar sono fortunati, pensa, mentre si ammorbidisce piano dentro il consorte. (La consorte. Il– A volte dimentica. Altre è confuso.) Stimoli quadrupli, Valhalla multipli, e–  
« _Thor_...»  
Loki inarca la schiena, flette i fianchi, contraendo i muscoli con cui lo custodisce. Poi si rilassa, soddisfatto.  
I loro petti si toccano. Il cuore di Loki batte contro il suo, languido.  
Sono i momenti per cui Thor vive.

 


End file.
